Dr. Anna
Dr. Anna is a local doctor in Gnarly Woods who makes occasional, brief appearances throughout the series. She first appears in "Who Knocked Out Grizz?", and also appears in The Mysterious Sneeze, The Blue Mystery, The mysterious red spots and The mysterious Itch. She is the person they call whenever someone is hurt and makes house calls and school visits most of the time. Anna was also shown helping Alfred with investigation and clues a few times also. Kim Handysides voiced Dr. Anna. (Needs verification.) Physical appearance Dr. Anna shares a similar appearance to Mr. Russard and while both of them are foxes, she is refereed to as a Vixen, because she is female. Dr. Anna is about a 180 centimeters tall in height with rusty red-brown fur slightly darker than Mr. Russards with light tan muzzle and neck and a light brown nose. She possesses dark gray eyebrows and light green eyes and has noticeable fangs and nails. Her tail is very bushy and has dark gray coloring around the edge. Dr. Anna's age isn't revealed and while she looks young, her graying hair and eyebrows would imply she is at least in her forties, unless she was born with hair this color. It is a light silver at shoulder length with straight cut bangs. She typically wears a white lab coat with a single pen in the breast pocket. Underneath reveals a pink shirt. She wears denim pants and light pink shoes with hot pink at the toe and tongue section. She also wears light pink dioptric glasses and sometimes she can be seen holding a medical bag. Personality Dr. Anna is a polite and caring person who is very much like all doctors should be. She is very popular amongst Gnarly Woods for both her character and medicinal skills. In Gnarly Woods she is normally seen as a pediatrician, as shown by how she helps out at the school for physical exams. But she's also a normal doctor, and even a herbalist so its probable that she enjoys and often studies herbs and plants in her spare time. It is unknown if she handles things like surgery, as the worst she was shown to deal with was unconsciousness, amnesia, rashes, scratches, and cuts. She is very clever, and has a similar gene in terms of mental skills to Alfred himself. She is very smart and careful, so she is very trusted by her patients and always sees to it that they recover in both ease and comfort. When with the children of Gnarly woods, Dr. Anna has shown to be motherly and very patient. She lives at her house. Most likely by herself. 'Trivia ' *It's never actually stated if a hospital exsists in Gnarly Woods, nor is there a doctors office. She is shown either making house calls or bringing patients to her own home. *There is nothing to prove, or dissprove if Dr. Anna and Mr. Russard have connection to one-another. Or if the fox children may be hers. *Near the end of The Malfunctioning Magic Beans, Dr. Anna looks to be cheering for Black Forest behind Alfred's Dad, which could mean she was born in Black Forest. *Dr. Anna has some simularities with Cynthia. Both seem to like pink and they have similiar hairstyles. Gallery ' Concern.PNG|Dr. Anna concerned with Milo. Cute.PNG|Adjusting her glasses as she speaks Holding Lilly.PNG|Dr. Anna explaining why Alfred and the others aren't sneezing. ' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Employees Category:Long-tailed characters Category:Foxes Category:Images Category:Galleries